Vengence of the Overlord
by The Captain of 1989
Summary: This is my first story on this site so please be gentle with me lol. After the disapearence of his father, a new Overlord claims the throne and begins his dark crusade against his enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance of the Overlord**

**Chapter One **

Behind every story lies a point of view that has never been looked at. In the world of fairy tales it is no different, the struggle between Good and Evil has always been an important battle. A terrible curse befalls a land and Good must save the day. A fair maiden is rescued by a knight in shinning armor and carried off to live happier ever after. But that's not always the case. Although this seldom ever happens; sometimes the "Good" must be saved from themselves, and the Villain must become the hero. This is one of those stories...

A blizzard covered the entire Northlands in a gigantic blanket of snow. But that was not enough to stop Rose. It has been six months since the disappearance of the last Overlord. With that note, the entire world was up for grabs. Not only that but the once safe Dark Tower was deemed unfit to raise a child by her. After losing her husband she feared that her son would suffer a similar fate.

She refused to ride a sled across the tundra, and ships were out of the question too. Both ways took too long and she hated long trips. So she outsmarted the elements by using the tower portal to teleport. She small village called Nordberg. It was Christmas Eve and the town was ecstatic with celebration. There was magic powered lights hanging everywhere and a gigantic Christmas tree standing in the middle of the village. This seemed like the ideal place for their child to grow up, Rose thought.

She disguised herself in a red cloak and trekked into the village holding her baby close. She came across a humble cottage right at the edge of town and peered into the window. There was a young couple on the floor playing with a baby girl. As she was watching this, she felt a tear rolling down the side of her face. If it wasn't for the Overlord being trapped in the Abyss, He and rose would be doing the same thing with their son. But here she was; a single mother hiding in the frozen north. Keep moving something in her head told her. Rose came to and continued on her journey. This baby had great power inside of him. Rose could feel it, there was something mystical at work with this child and possibly a great destiny in his future. But until then Rose was in charge of the show. She took one last look at the house then left.

Thirteen years later...

Deep within the recesses of the Netherworld the minions of the Overlord patiently laid in wait for any signs of a successor.

Gnarl paced back and forth within the Netherworld tower throne room deep in thought. Ten years... For ten long years they have been without an Overlord. For the minions, particularly Gnarl, that is far too long. Though it was true minions are immortal and literally have all the time in the world to wait; they felt useless without a master. He walked to the empty throne and sighed. He began to remember the former Overlord. For hundreds of years Gnarl has stood beside and guided one Overlord after the other. Many were worthy masters, but there was something about the previous that set him out from the rest. He was a unique Overlord indeed, shame there wouldn't be another like-

-Gnarl's thoughts were immediately interrupted by a powerful presence. Gnarl quickly activated the magic pool of water a few feet away from the throne. He peered into it trying to locate the source then a mischievous grin formed when he found it. It was him after all of these years of searching for an heir, Gnarl found the true heir. The former Overlord's son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Get him!" the village children exclaimed as they chased another young boy across the snow. The children hurled insults, snowballs, along with rocks at him. They laughed at him and chanted, "Witch-boy! Witch-boy! Witch-boy!" and "Freaks don't belong in our village!" The "Witch-boy" ran as fast his ten year old feet could carry him. He dodged rocks and snowballs as he slid behind curbs but they were still hot on his tail. One of the village children, Douglas, picked up a rock the size of a softball and pegged the back of the Witch-boy's head. The impact almost made him lose consciousness as he fell face first.

When the other children caught up they circled him and shouted. Douglas started kicking him repeatedly as the others cheered. He then picked the Witch-boy up and punched him several times. The assault lasted for a few minutes before Douglas got off of him. As he stood up he looked down at the Witch-boy one last time and said, "See you tomorrow Witch-boy." then walked off. The boy laid there in pain too hurt to move. _Don't let that fat peasant get away with that, get up boy!_ Something inside of him said, so he got to his feet. Then the thought said, _Pick up that rock he threw at you!_ He obeyed. _Throw it! Now! _Drawing back he took aim at that bald bully's head.

Douglas was twenty feet away laughing with the rest of the children who were following him when something slammed into the back of his head. His head throbbed violently as he turned around and saw the Witch-boy standing there clenched fist. "You're gonna pay for that!" He mumbled as he ran towards him. Despite the giant fat bald boy running towards him, Witch-boy wasn't afraid, instead felt anger building inside of him. His eyes began to glow a fiery red as the bully approached. When he was only inches away Witch-boy quickly side stepped, stuck out his arm and clothes lined him. A second later he brought down his fist and knocked him out. The other children gasped at the sight of their ring leader being laid out by Witch-boy. Despite taking Douglas out, he was just getting warmed up. By this point his eyes were a raging inferno. Hatred exploded in him as he turned his attention to the other kids. The Witch-boy then exploded into a blue inferno. The fires did not hurt the boy, instead they empowered him. With lightning speed he began scooping up snowballs (and rocks) and began throwing one after the other at the children. He chunked the projectiles with blinding speed, similar to that of a modern machine gun.

By this point, he had his enemies on the run. No doubt would they run to their mommies and daddies and tell how that "freak" hurt them. When he was sure the children were completely gone he changed back into his normal form. He couldn't help but wonder where had this new found power come from, and how long has he had it- All of a sudden a familiar voice pierced through his thoughts, "Jace! Where are you?" He looked up in time to see his only friend Kelda rounding a corner. "Jace when I heard the other kids were trying to catch you I came as fast as I could"- she saw the still unconscious Douglas and managed a smile- "But it seems you caught them." The two shared a laugh and went off to play.

Night time was when the loneliness really hit home for Jace (Witch-boy) while it was true he hated all of the other kids (except Kelda) for harassing and picking on him, he also envied them. They were all cruel but at least they had a family to go home to at night. Jace didn't even have that. He never got to meet his parents or any family members for that matter. He lived outside of the village in the wilderness. Occasionally Kelda was able to leave a window open under her parent's noses' and allow Jace to get out of the cold.

When Witch-boy arrived at "his place" which was a small cave a few miles from town, he wasted no time trying to get out of the cold. He quickly grabbed a few broken limbs he scavenged from a nearby forest and built a fire. Once the fire was blazing he reached into his pockets and pulled out dinner. He usually was forced to live off the land in order to put food in his belly. But occasionally he would sneak into Nordberg for a "treat". This meant if his luck at ice fishing wasn't cutting it, he would go steal food from the village. Today was a special occasion, Christmas Eve. So for a special day he had a special meal. Kelda brought him some elf bread from her house earlier and it went good along with the ice trout he stolen. He quickly ate his supper and decided to settle in for the night-

"Greetings young master." A voice said behind him. He quickly spun around and saw the origin of the voice...

To be continued...


End file.
